


Metamorphosis

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два мальчика за стеклом. Если не остается ничего реального, реальностью становятся твои иллюзии.</p><p>Перевод фика Penelope-Z "Metamorphosis".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20207) by Penelope-Z. 



У ночного сторожа – лицо, которое когда-то можно было назвать добрым, и молочно-белые глаза слепого. Но он легко находит дорогу в Музее Магии: старое здание выработало тонкую, безумно тонкую манеру отражать каждый шаг, многократно увеличивая эхо. Он же может слышать непрерывную работу жука-древоточца, полыхание крылышек немыслимых насекомых и главное – потрескивание в воздухе древней магии. Музей не так уж часто посещают, но он знает: Музей жив.

Каждую ночь он идет одной и той же дорогой бесчисленным лабиринтом коридоров, слегка касаясь кончиками пальцев стены. Идет к центральной зале, где расположен самый ценные экспонат Музея – два мальчика. Их называют «Близнецы».

Подходя ближе, он может чувствовать их присутствие, тяжесть давней смерти. Он всегда считал, что они не заслужили такого обращения, их тела слишком хрупки для любопытных взглядов тех, кто каждый день приходит к стеклянному ящику. Десятилетия публичной смерти: их надгробный камень – маленькая бронзовая пластина, прикрепленная у основания ящика. «Близнецы. Дата обнаружения…»

Их обнаружили через пять лет после разрушения Хогвартса, когда уровень радиоактивной магии упал достаточно, чтобы можно было начать раскопки. Они оказались в ловушке в одном из подземных укрытий, построенных для защиты от драконьих атак.

Стены их укрытия были белыми, в комнате не было вентиляции, и свидетели утверждали, что в воздухе там пахло пылью, мочой и цветами. Уничтоживший Хогвартс взрыв разбил тысячи склянок с зельями, сломал тысячи палочек и спустил с привязи ураган древних заклятий. Воздух от магии годами оставался плотный, как ртуть. Возможно, поэтому они и сохранились так хорошо.

Мальчиков нашли сидящими на матрасе, спиной к стене; они крепко сжимали друг друга. Тот, что слева, смотрел перед собой, его пустые глаза остановились на двери, так что первый зашедший маг решил, что они живы, и бросился к ним с кислородной маской. 

Тот, что справа, сжался в комочек, прижав колени к груди, руки сцеплены вокруг шеи другого. Он уткнулся туда лицом, слегка прикасаясь губами к голой коже над воротником. Темные головы склонились друг к другу в поцелуе. «Возможно, это знак дружбы, или любви, или секса. Возможно, всего лишь инстинкт перед лицом страха и смерти», - сообщала Энциклопедия Истории Магии. «Фууу, какая гадость», - бросали школьники с перепачканными шоколадом ртами, прижимаясь к стеклу и ухмыляясь. «Вечная любовь», - вздыхала старая дева, чья голова и сумка были доверху набиты любовными романами.

Вначале никто не подозревал ничего необычного. В тот день в Хогвартсе погибло семьсот учеников. Но когда «Близнецов» перенесли в лабораторию для дальнейшего изучения, оказалось, что их невозможно разделить. Кожа отрывалась от костей, но конечности отказывались разъединяться. Их лица были мягкими, как из воска, но тела – жесткими, как будто набитые опытным таксидермистом чучела. Один из ученых заметил, что мальчик что-то сжимает в руке. Осторожно разжали холодные негнущиеся пальцы, и на пол упала склянка.

Старик-сторож не видит, но знает, что они там. Он ставит палку к стене и прижимается лбом к стеклу. Ночью, в слепоте, все кажется не свершившимся. Здесь нет ничего реального, и он может обманывать себя, обращая в реальность иллюзии. Он представляет, что они смотрят на него, их взгляды пронзают стекло. Молочный лунный свет стекает по углам комнаты, освещая их лица. Их груди поднимаются при вдохах. Он представляет, что они движутся, мечутся по ящику, пытаясь выбраться из своего стеклянного гроба.

Он представляет, как они крадутся в его сторону, шикая и бормоча заклинания; это их влажное дыхание затуманивает стекло под его пальцами. Они демонстрируют ему запястья, откуда вырезали для экспериментов кусочки кожи и мяса. Их губы красны от крови жестких поцелуев. 

«Я ничего не могу поделать, - говорил он мальчикам, которые так и не двинулись и не заговорили, похороненные навечно в чужих телах. – Я всего лишь старый человек. Простите. Простите».

Ученый изучал высохшее содержимое той склянки часами. Внезапно ему пришла в голову мысль, и он наклонился, чтобы теперь изучить лица мальчиков. Их глаза были зелеными. Убрав волосы с их лбов, он увидел два шрама.

Эффект многосущного зелья остается навечно, если человек умирает. Иллюзия глубоко проникает в трещины реальности и, если нет ничего реального, становится реальной сама. Поэтому люди в белых мантиях в своих лабораториях так и не смогли определить, кто же настоящий Гарри Поттер, если среди них вообще был настоящий Гарри Поттер, и если Гарри Поттер действительно существовал.


End file.
